The Darkest Hour
by JensenAcklesAngel
Summary: Takes place after Season 13 x 12 when Sam told Rowena what he saw in hell. Sam had been slipping further into depression for weeks and could take a distaeruous turn. It's up to Sam and a unlikely aly to snap him out of it. Will they save him in time or Lose him?


**After watching Episode 12 of Season 13 when Sam confessed to Rowena that he had seen Lucifers face and his slipping into depression last few weeks woken up my muse so I thought I write a story about it. Takes place after the episode. This story is dark and thoughs of suicide is mentioned.**

 **This story also supports Jared Padalecki's campaign "Always Keep Fighting" I support his campaign and his will to overcome his own depression. Many out there are suffering from this and it's good to know that you aren't alone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CW or any of the characters of Supernatural. I just love writing fan stories about them :) The song below is credit to Garth Brooks "If Tomorrow Never Comes" I thought this would fit perfect.**

 **Warning: Mentions and thoughts of suicide. **

* * *

Sam Winchester had his up and downs for the past 12 years he has gone through a lifetime of pain wondering how he ever got through it all. He sat alone in the bunker drinking whiskey slipping further into depression, hearing what Rowena said "He showed me his face" That stuck with him because he had been where Rowena was.

He still remembered it all when he was trapped in hell and being possessed by Lucifer. The sheer horror of being shown his face kept him up most nights. He never spoke about hell not even with Dean.

Dean would understand what hell was like considering he had been there after the deal to save Sam's life. This was different. Dean didn't see the face and he wasn't trapped in a cage. He found a paper and a pen then started writing.

"Its hot and dark I lie there wondering when I will wake up. I see it every night I close my eyes. I feel the flames growing on my skin. I see the face in my dreams that haunts me. I can't do this anymore. Evil took Jack and then Mom what else is it gonna take. Things I can't even tell Dean to this day and the hope is gone. I have to make things right I have to stop this from getting worse."

He sighs some as he lays the paper and pen on the bed then gets up, putting on his jacket and leaves his room. Sam notices Dean wasn;t in the main area so he went up the stairs and left without a word. Dean had been in his room worrying about Sam the entire night. He knew his brother was slipping further into depression after they gotten out of the bad place. He needed to talk to Sam and find out what was bothering him. He gets up and heads to his room only to find it empty. Dean finds a note on the bed which cause a panic in him he yells out "Sam!"

Dean rushes out of the room and looks for Sam he was nowhere to be found. The note felt like a suicide note he had to get to Sam and quick. Dean grabs his coat and keys heading out to the impala as he dials Sam only got the voice message "Sam! this is Dean whatever you're think you're doing don't..Call me okay we can work this out." Dean wondered what that note meant he saw his face. The part about hell then dawns on him "Son of a..."

Sam found a small bridge walking to the edge he could see the water rushing down below. If only he could just be at peace right now. He didn't want to leave Dean but he felt he was causing more pain. He was in pain himself. He closes his eyes as he was hearing the waves below getting louder and louder. He reflects back on how he had wish his life was normal, he didn't know about the demon blood then or what hell was like then when He lost Jessica things turns into a nightmare.

He put his hands on the ledge as more thoughts enters his brain. How many times he died and brought back. Would Dean do something stupid to bring him back then possiably kick his ass cause he did this. He had his mom and Jack was like his child to him. Short time Jack was here he took care of the kid. He remembers when Dean was a bit cold to Jack at first it helped that he warmed up to him then he ends up trapped with Mary. He also wonders how things will end he knew badly. He wonders what happens if tomorrow never came.

Sometimes late at night

I lie awake and watch her sleeping

She's lost in peaceful dreams

So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark

And the thought crosses my mind

If I never wake up in the morning

Would she ever doubt

The way I feel about her in my heart

If tomorrow never comes

Will she know how much I loved her

Did I try in every way to show her every day

That she's my only one

And if my time on earth were through

And she must face this world without me

Is the love I gave her in the past

Gonna be enough to last

If tomorrow never comes

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life

Who never knew how much I loved them

Now I live with the regret

That my true feelings for them never were revealed

So I made a promise to myself

To say each day how much she means to me

And avoid that circumstance

Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

'Cause if tomorrow never comes

Will she know how much I loved her

Did I try in every way to show her every day

That she's my only one

And if my time on earth were through

And she must face this world without me

Is the love I gave her in the past

Gonna be enough to last

If tomorrow never comes

So tell that someone that you love

Just what you're thinking of

If tomorrow never comes

* * *

Sam will get saved by the most unlikely scource. Can you guess who it will be? :)


End file.
